


Early Morning

by sunnyclow



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclow/pseuds/sunnyclow
Summary: Mao thinks about how things have changed between him and Makoto.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom even though I love these boys very much! MaoMakoto is one of my favorite pairings and I'm happy that I finished this fic. Enjoy!

There was no denying that Mao was a morning person. Even if he had to drag himself out of bed he would do it, so he can get started on his day. There were so many things he had to do. First, he checked his messages to make sure that he didn’t miss anything from anyone. Next, he would send his morning text to Ritsu for him to get up, though that was one of many since he knew Ritsu would turn over, after he finished that he would get ready for school. He didn’t slow down when he got to school either. There was work in the student council to do, getting things ready for practice, keeping up with his class, and the list goes on and on. He stayed on his feet for most of the day. However, he’s been slowing down lately, something that happened when he started dating Makoto. 

When they hung out Makoto made sure he took a break. Makoto would pop by the student council room to nab Mao for lunch. When Mao walked home with him Makoto showed him one of his new games or convinced Mao to join him for a nap. Mao tried his best to tell Makoto that there was something else he could be doing, but it was hard to resist when Makoto looked at him over his glasses with that shy, coy smile. He didn’t want to admit how easy he surrendered to that look. Mao knew he couldn’t fight against that so he joined him in bed. He learned that naps did have their perks. 

When he woke up before Makoto, he could admire his sleeping face. He looked so relaxed, so cute, not that he didn’t look cute on a daily basis there was something about how he wasn’t stressed in his sleep that warmed Mao’s heart. He couldn’t forget the other cute things Makoto did in his sleep such as the way he snuggled against his side, scooted closer when Mao shifted, and mumbled in his sleep. Mao really liked when he told Makoto and he would stammer about it. Mao was only telling the truth, seeing Makoto’s reactions just made things even better. 

Another perk to sleeping in he can look at the marks they left behind on each other. Sometimes they got carried away even if they had a show the next day, but Makoto’s reaction was always worth it. There were some mornings where he thought about how much their relationship had changed. Some things stayed the same, they still hung out, performed together, and sent jokes in the group chat. However, some things changed, such as the way they walk home hand in hand. The way they let their guard down around each other or the times when Mao read his book with Makoto’s head in his lap while he played one of his games were moments Mao enjoyed.

There was something about the morning that made Mao mushy, this morning was no exception. Mao spent the night with Makoto after a late practice at school. He nearly jumped out of bed to get his uniform when he remembered that they had the weekend off. It was their first free weekend and they didn’t want to pass up the chance to spend some time together. Mao took the time to admire Makoto’s sleeping cute face. His eyes trailed down to the marks on his neck, causing his cheeks to heat up. It’s good thing those will fade before they get back to school. They get teased enough by Subaru already even if the look on Izumi’s face is priceless. 

Since he’s up he could get some breakfast started since Makoto’s mom spent the night with her friend after her shift at work. Mao kissed his hair and moved to get out of bed when Makoto grabbed his hand. Mao settled back into bed with a smile. “It’s time to get up.” He whispered as he slid his fingers through Makoto’s hair.

Makoto mumbled as he shook his head. “No, it’s not.”

“We should eat breakfast soon, you know.”

“Five more minutes?”

Mao opened his mouth to give another reason about eating when he stopped after Makoto opened his eyes. The sleepiness along with the pleading look in his eyes caught Mao off guard. He can’t say no to that look. Mao sighed softly, though there was no annoyance in his tone, as he kissed his hair again. “Alright, five more minutes.”

Makoto hummed happily and snuggled against his chest. It wasn’t long before he fell back asleep. Mao held him close as he slowly rubbed his back. Makoto looked so peaceful Mao didn’t want to disturb him. Besides, after the work they did at practice yesterday they didn’t have to get up right now. Mao continued to rub his back, until he closed his eyes.   

It’s okay for him to sleep in every once in awhile. 


End file.
